


come home

by vannral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's been sent to a mission. Peter's worried. (And no, Tony, your jokes are not funny. Stop it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been _a week._ Clint’s been sent to the other side of the world on a secret mission, a _week,_ and Peter’s ready to tear his hair out in frustration, worry,  _fear_ for him; it’s awful gnaw beneath his skin,  _painful_ and hard, and he tries to tell himself,  _Clint’s gonna be fine, just fine, he knows how to do his job -_

But he’s still so  _worried,_ okay, no one tells him  _anything,_ Natasha’s frown is hard lines and pursed lips, and it  _scares_ him, rattles his bones. 

_C’mon. Let me know you’re alive. Anything._

Tony’s worried about him; he tries to lighten Peter’s tight, frayed nerves by making jokes, like  _when will_ _your husband return from the war, right,_ and it’s not funny,  _it’s not,_ and Peter’s ready to unravel from the seams - 

It’s an evening, and Peter’s at his apartment, trying to watch Netflix; Clint’s been gone for a week. A week of silence, of worry that churns Peter’s stomach, makes him  _sick -_ when he hears the front door open. 

It’s Clint. Clint, who is still grimy with dirt and dust  _\- blood -_ exhausted and pale, yet  _grinning_ faintly to Peter. 

     “Hey, darlin’”, he manages to say, and relief, happiness,  _joy, relief-relief-relief_ explode in Peter’s chest; he half-sobs, half-laughs and throws himself at Clint. 

Clint wraps his arm tightly around him,  _tightly,_ as if trying to claw himself deep into Peter, drown himself into Peter’s familiar warmth; he buries his face deep into Peter’s neck, inhales and shudders,  _trembles._

Peter’s hand grips tightly,  _desperately_ the back of Clint’s neck, and he breathes: “Are you okay?” 

     “Yeah”, Clint grunts against Peter’s neck, “yeah, I am now.” 

     “Welcome home”, Peter whispers. Clint withdraws, just so he can gaze into Peter’s wet eyes, and he looks so  _fond, so affectionate._ He rests their foreheads together; it’s so intimate and loving. 

     “Thanks, sweetheart. Great to be home.”  


	2. Chapter 2

Clint fucks Peter with such  _force_ ,it’s despair, it’s raw,  _it’s rough,_ it’s Peter wrapping his legs around Clint’s waist, it’s his fingers pressing into Clint’s shoulder blades, it’s  _him,_ gasping:  _I love you, I love you -_

It’s Clint,  _he’s Peter’s, his heart and soul are branded as Peter Parker’s,_ it’s intertwined, beautiful and  _desperate, no way I’m gonna let you go, no way, just hold on, darlin’ -_

I love you.  _I love you -_

And Peter holds on; Clint is his anchor in this life, in this  _turmoil_ that is their lives, and he gasps, breathless and choked, love confessions that are silent, and they are one, body and soul, together and  _not apart._

 _Bones meld together,_ hearts beating in sync,  _don’t let me go -_

_Never, never - you’re stuck with me, Parker, c’mon, c’mon, sweetheart -_

And Peter’s back arches into a graceful curve and he  _comes,_ mouth agape, gasping,  _breathing,_ and Clint presses hard kisses down Peter’s throat, down his heaving chest, holds him through, murmurs something that sounds  _so like him, comforting and him - and follows him over the edge -_

Couple of minutes later, Peter nudges him with his nose, kisses Clint; it’s a long, intimate,  _lazy_ kiss that means  _everything,_ and they look at each other,  _in love_ and playful,  _happy._

**Author's Note:**

> This is something very short I wrote, I'm sorry. I'm so utterly in love with these two, it's not even funny.  
> If you like, please visit my tumblr: http://vannral.tumblr.com/.  
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
